The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging detectors, and more particularly to a device for monitoring a docking connector on a portable imaging detector.
In various medical imaging applications, a portable detector may be utilized to perform medical imaging. During operation, X-rays pass through an object being imaged and impinge on a plurality of detector elements of the portable detector. The detector elements produce an electrical signal that represents the intensity of the impinging X-ray beam and hence allows estimation of the attenuation of the beam as the beam passes through the object.
Portable detectors may be used in both mobile and fixed applications. For example, when the portable detector is operated in a mobile application, a battery housed within the portable detector may be used to power the portable detector. Optionally, the portable detector may be coupled to a remote imaging system via a tether that is coupled to a connector, often referred to as a docking connector, that is located on the housing of the portable detector. The portable detector then receives power from and communicates with the remote workstation via the tether. In a fixed application, the portable detector is inserted into a docking station. The docking station includes a connector that couples directly to the connector on the portable detector. The portable detector then receives power from and communicates with the remote workstation via the docking station.
Over the operational lifetime of the portable detector, the portable detector is coupled and uncoupled from either the tether or the docking station many times, often referred to as mating cycles. Each mating cycle results in wear to the docking connector. Moreover, each mating cycle may cause the docking connector to be contaminated with dust, chemicals, and/or patient body fluids. As a result, the docking connector may have to be cleaned and/or replaced.
However, it is difficult for the operator to determine whether the docking connector has failed and therefore should be replaced or whether the docking connector merely requires cleaning. As a result, a service technician must perform numerous tests on the docking connector to determine whether the docking connector requires cleaning or replacement.